


Love in all Genders and Sizes

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The Loveverse [1]
Category: Supergirl (2015), The Flash (2014)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswitching, Lady James Olsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to deal with a boyfriend turned into a girl? Lesbian sex of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in all Genders and Sizes

Kara held James as she quivered from fear.

Kara didn't know how James starting glowing before turning into a beautiful, little woman.

Nor did she care. 

This woman was so beautiful that she just held her as she trembled before kissing her.

Those lips were so soft and velvety.

So glorious.

She felt the tight body pressed against her.

Rao, it felt great.

She gently separated from James, taking her head in her hands.

"Boy or girl, I love you, James Olsen."

"Girl, Woman, Human or Alien, I love you Kara."

Kara replied with a kiss, that said all that needed to be said.


End file.
